poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrived in Disney Town (Terra and Eruptor's Story)
(Terra and Eruptor enters at the outskirts of town near a racetrack. They sees several strange figures speed past them on the track) Terra & Eruptor (summoning his Keyblade): Unversed! (They runs after them, but they are moving too fast around the track. They dispels their Keyblade and moves to engage their armor) ?????: Look out! (Rhey spins around and sees a large cat in a racecar speeding his way. Terra and Eruptor dodges out of the way and it zooms past. They stands up and ses a mouse wearing a dress standing next to a tan dog and two small chipmunks) Queen Minnie: Phew! (Terra and Eruptor walks over to them and they walk to the entrance of the racetrack) Terra: Thanks for piping up back there. I mean it. The name's Terra. Eruptor: And I'm Eruptor. Queen Minnie: It's nice to meet you, Terra and Eruptor. Chip: What are you, nuts, runnin' out onto the course like that? Dale: Yeah, that's against the rules. Queen Minnie: I'm sure you had your reasons, but I can't say that I approve either. Terra: Well, rules don't apply when you're up against the Unversed. Chip: Rules don't apply!? You sound just like Pete and Swiper! Dale (jumping): Look it's Captain Dark and Galvafox! (Suspenseful music plays and a large figure with a purple cape faces away) ????: Disguised in shadows, the rogue racer reigns! (He and hi sidekick whirls around and jumps off a rooftop and strikes a victory pose) ????: I am...Captain Dark! ?????: And I'm his Sidekick, Galvafox! (The music stops and they walks over to the group) Captain Dark: And you must be the chump who made me miss a new track record. Hold on... How's come I don't know you? Somebody bringin' in a ringer? Terra: No... we're not even a racer. (Captain Dark puts an arm around him) Captain Dark: Must be downright temptatious to try 'n' stop a primo racer like me from gettin' the record. But we all gotta play by the rules, rookie. (Captain Dark back into town) Chip: Now just a second! You're the no-good cheater who's always breakin' the rules! Terra: I can't say racing interests me and Eruptor, but we need to defeat the Unversed. Tell me what we've gotta do. do. Chip: Are you talkin' about all those karts that look like scary, ugly monsters? (Terra and Eruptor nods) Chip 'n Dale: Hmm... Queen Minnie: Well, we've only ever seen the monsters on the track... Chip: That's it! Terra, Eruptor, you just need to enter the races! And while you're at it, take that Captain Dark and his Sidekick down a notch or two. They're always breakin' the rules and causin' trouble. Terra: We have to become a racer? (Chip 'n Dale nod) Queen Minnie: Now, I'm sure I don't have to tell you-- Terra: We know. We'll play by the rules. (Minnie gives him a look of gracious content) Dale: Yay, Terra and Eruptor's gonna be a new racer! Chip: Just come talk to me when you're ready. I'll get you signed up and everything. (After fighting some Unversed in town, Terra and Eruptor returns to the Raceway Registration and tries out Rumble Racing. Surprisingly, he makes first. After the match, Captain Dark and Galvafox stands over his kart, which is smoking) Captain Dark (annoyed): Our kart musta sprung a spring! You yahoos just wait--next time, I'll clobber all of you! (He drives away) Chip (jumping): Yippee! I hope he's gone for good. Nobody's gonna vote for a weasel like you, Pete and Swiper! Terra: Pete? Swiper? Vote? What are you talking about? Queen Minnie: Chip means the Million Dreams Award--it's a very popular part of our Dream Festival. Everyone in the town votes for who we think is the most exemplary citizen. Chip: And since everybody knows how much of a troublemaker Pete and Swiper is, they probably figured wearin' a disguise was the only way they'd get any votes. Dale: No votes, no prize! Chip: Yeah, the prize is all they really wants anyway. They doesn't care about bein' a good citizen. Queen Minnie: Oh, I think that's very sad. The award is supposed to help us appreciate how much we all look out for each other every day. Chip: Well, one thing I know for sure. I'm votin' for Terra and Eruptor! Your racing really saved the day against those monster karts! Dale (jumping): Hip-hip hurray for Terra and Eruptor! (Terra and Eruptor laughs, flattered) Terra: Well, we got something out of it, too. We learned that you don't always have to bend the rules to reach your goals. (Minnie smiles) Terra: All this time, we've been staring into the darkness... But...that doesn't mean we have to jump in. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts